The present invention relates to a contact lens cleaning device.
A contact lens (hereinafter referred to as "lens") has been hitherto manually cleaned by means of fingers, a puff (like a powder puff) or the like.
However, in such manual working, the lens is easily damaged due to mistake of handling. In addition, there is disadvantage that the manual cleaning requires a lot of time.
The main object of the present invention is to delete the above-mentioned disadvantages and to provide a cleaning device which can automatically clean a lens for a short time, and further, which can clean both side surfaces of the lens at the same time.